Virtual Sekai
by Mei Aonaru
Summary: Di dunia ini ada dunia lain yang tidak di ketahui. Cara memasukinya cukup unik, yaitu dengan cara melewati bagian prolog dalam sebuah game. Apa yang terjadi jika memasuki dunia itu? Cek this! [Chapter 4 UPDATE!]
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer:_** kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)kalau cerita ini milik author mei aonaru seorang ^^

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk! Author baru memulai bikin cerita fantasy jadi.. maaf kan kalau agak aneh dan ga bikin kalian geregetan, karna geregetan itu judul lagu /apa sih -"_

 ** _Rating:_** _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~_ ＿〆(。。)

 _enjoy to read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Apa yang kau bayangkan jika kau berada di dunia game dan kau baru menyadarinya?**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Virtual Sekai**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lapangan basket indoor terlihat dua pemuda yang asik bermain si bundar orange. memantulnya, melemparnya, memasukkannya ke dalam ring, memantulnya lagi, melemparnya lagi, memutarnya, dan mencelupnya - ehh.. bukan bukan itu bukan bola basket tapi ore*

"aominecchi moichido ssu!" teriak pemuda bersurai madu itu sambil menunduk kelelahan

"ga, aku lapar. ja~!" ucap malas dari seorang pemuda bersurai biru laut sambil menggendong tasnya dan pergi

'hah.. yappari.. dia memang kuat. demo, kali ini mungkin dia tidak akan menang dari ku, hehehe..' benak kise si pemuda bersurai madu

"nee, kau memang menang melawan ku dalam basket demo"

"ha?" dengan malasnya aomine -pemuda bersurai biru laut- memutar badannya

"kau tidak akan mengalahkan ku dalam game ssu" kise menyeringai

"hee.. kau menantang ku?"

"memangnya apa arti seringai ku?"

"hm.. kau ingin pup" ucap aomine dengan muka polosnya

"uh. na-nani? ya menantang mu lah ssu"

"oh. tapi aku tidak tertarik, ja"

"cho-chotto!" kise menarik lengan aomine "aku akan meneraktir mu ssu"

"hee, sepuasnya?" kise melepas lengan aomine

"i-iya.." kise menyerah, lagipula dia masih ada pemotretan jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan keuanganya

"yosh, belikan aku seratus burger teriyaki"

"o-oi, itu terlalu banyak ssu"

"yaudah lima"

"okay ssu" mereka pun pergi dari lapangan basket, oh iya hari ini tidak ada latihan karna fans hasami tidak masuk karna demam merasuki tubuhnya /emangnya makhluk halus -"

"aa.. aku mencari mu dari tadi,dai-chan" seorang gadis bersurai merah mudah mendekati mereka berdua

"hee, gomen tadi aku one-on-one dengan kise"

"souka.. ayo pulang" momoi -gadis bersurai merah muda- menarik lengan aomine

"matte, kau pulang sendiri saja. aku ingin makan dulu, gomen"

"oh. daijobu. aa.. iya aku baru ingat, aku harus kasih kertas ini ke akashi-kun"

"ah, momoi-san ingin ke rumah akashi-kun?" mendengar ada yang memanggilnya momoi pun berbalik

"i- HUAA! tetsu-kun"

"uaa! aku baru menyadarinya" aomine kaget setelah melihat kuroko yang tiba-tiba ada di samping momoi

"eh? aku juga. sejak kapan kurokocchi disini ssu?"

"baru saja, kalau momoi-san ingin ke rumah akashi-kun sama aku saja. aku ingin menjenguk akashi-kun"

"ehh?" pipi momoi memerah 'menjenguk? dia ingin menjenguk akashi-kun? ga salah?' benak momoi yang mulai fujoshi

"aa.. kalau begitu kita berdua duluan" kise mendorong aomine "nee, momocchi kau bisa lebih dekat dengannya ssu" bisik kise yang membuat pipi momoi makin merah

"ganbatte ssu! semoga sukses! ja nee~!"

"oi, jangan dorong-dorong! aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"kita harus cepat pergi dari sini ssu"

"memangnya kena- itte! oi" kise memukul punggung aomine dengan sikutnya

"sudah jangan banyak bicara ssu"

"nee, jadi gimana?" tanya kuroko si bayangan bersurai baby blue

"uh. etto.. ha'i, a-ayo kita kesana" kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi 'hehe.. nanti aku akan memotret mereka berdua, hihihi..' benak momoi yang fujoshi

"hm.. nee-chan, kau ingin dua lelaki itu atau pasangan itu?"

"aku pilih dua lelaki itu, kau awasi mereka"

"yokai!"

[skip]

"hah.. kenyang"

"kau menghabiskan uang ku ssu"

"tadi kau sejutu biasanya aku membeli sepuluh juga"

"uaa.. sugoi, kalau perut mu jadi karet gimana?"

"ha? kalau perut ku terbuat dari karet.. mungkin seratus bisa muat atau lebih"

"gila. untungnya perut mu bukan dari karet jadi uang ku masih bersisa ssu"

"masih lama ya?"

"sebentar lagi ssu"

 **[sebentar lagi kemudian..]**

"apa yang sebentar"

"i-itu, bentar kok ssu. habis ini.." mereka melanjutkan perjalanan

 **[habis ini kemudian..]**

"oi! kau mempermainkan ku ya!" teriak aomine sambil menarik kerah baju kise

"g-gak ssu. i-itu! itu rumah ku, yang cat warna-warni itu ssu" kise menunjuk nunjuk rumah yang ada di sebrang sana

"oh. bilang dari tadi" aomine melepas kerah baju kise

"aku mau bilang tapi aominecchi menarik ku, gimana mau ngomong ssu"

"kau bilang tadi sebentar lagi"

"maksudnya sebentar itu sabar ssu"

"kalau begitu bilang sabar bukan sebentar lagi. aku kira rumah mu sebentar lagi sampai"

"hehehe, gomen ssu, aa.. silahkan masuk"

"permisi.." aomine melihat kesekitar. ada sofa panjang dan didepannya meja kayu persegi panjang, sebuah tv dan karpet hitam terbentang di bawah meja.

'rumahnya lebih rapih daripada orangnya'

"tadaima ssu!, oh iya aku lupa kalau sekarang orangtua ku pergi dan kakak-kakak ku juga"

"souka, aku bisa tidur di mana pun!" aomine berlari ke arah sofa dan tiduran

"hee, ga bisa ssu. kau harus memenangkan game ini baru boleh tidur ssu"

"aku capek. nanti saja main gamenya"

"mou tadi kau sudah janji, uh. berat!" kise mendorong meja kayu persegi panjang

"siapa yang bilang aku akan main game. aku bilang tadi akan makan saja"

"hah.. pokoknya kau harus main. ini rumah ku jadi aturan di tangan ku ssu" dan mendorong hingga samping sofa

"hah.. yasudah aku akan main tapi hanya sekali"

"hm.. aku akan buat kau meminta main lagi" gumam kise pelan

"ha?"

"nanimonai ssu. aku ambil gamenya dulu"

.

.

"ini dia ssu"

"lama sekali" aomine melempar majalah yang ada di meja sampingnya ke tempat semula

"gomen ssu. tadi aku lupa naro dimana, tapi aku menemukannya ssu"

"cepatlah. aku mulai mengantuk"

"bukannya dari tadi kau mengantuk ya ssu?" kise memasang psnya ke tv dan menaruh kaset gamenya

"sekarang makin ngantuk"

"nih" aomine mengambil stik ps yang kise kasih

layar tv berubah jadi putih. diawal menampakkan iklan-iklan yang biasa jadi sponsor game dilanjutkan nama dari game. kise menekan tombol play dan layar berganti menjadi prolog game itu.

"skip saja"

"disini ada peraturan mainnya ssu"

"apa pentingnya peraturan, ini hanya game. cepat skip" aomine merebut stik ps kise

"i-iya biar aku saja ssu" kise mengambil stik psnya lagi dan menekan tombol skip. layar berganti. kise memilih multiplayer dan karakter muncul

"aku ini"

"aku yang ini ssu" game pun dimulai

"he he he.. hajimeo ka?" anak panah visual mengenai kise dan aomine "sayonara.. fu-ta-ri-to-mo "

 **(skip)**

"nee, ini data yang akashi-kun minta kemarin" akashi -fans hasami- mengangguk dan mengambil map coklat yang momoi kasih

"arigatou"

"sepertinya akashi-kun perlu istirahat, kalau begitu kita pulang dulu. permisi" momoi dan kuroko menunduk dan pergi

pluk/

"uh. ini apa?"

"kaset game,kah?"

"sepertinya seru"

"woah! akashi-kun?! sejak kapan?"

"kau perlu istirahat"

"aku masih bisa jika hanya bermain game itu"

"demo-"

"jangan khawatirkan aku, kuroko-kun"

"kalau suhu akashi-kun makin tinggi, nanti ga latihan lagi" akashi memegang bahu kuroko

'hee, a-aku harus foto mereka, sekarang?'

"daijobu, nanti midorima yang akan memimpin"

"demo, beda rasanya jika midorima-kun yang memimpin"

'hp, hp mana?!'

slap!

'uh. baka.. kenapa pake suara.. baka baka baka!'

"momoi, kenapa muka mu merah dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"ahh.. tadi.. a-aku memotret dua burung yang di jendela tadi"

"mana?" akashi melihat ke arah jendela

"huh. sekarang burung tadi pergi, mungkin mereka kaget setelah mendengar suara dari hp ku.. hehehe. aaa.. gimana kalau kita main saja.. sepertinya akashi-kun sudah agak mendingan"

"hah.. yasudah" kuroko menyerah. akhirnya mereka pun bermain game yang tadi jatuh etah darimana

.

.

.

"kau tidak main, momoi-san?"

"kalian berdua saja dulu, nanti gantian"

"ah souka.. kalau begitu, ini" kuroko memberikan stik ps yang satunya ke akashi

"arigatou" kuroko menekan tombol dan berakhir di karakter

"ini"

"itu kakkoi, tetsu-kun"

"yang ini" momoi mengangguk

"yang itu cocok sama karakter akashi-kun" momoi menunjuk salah satu karakter, akashi pun menekannya

"momoi-san karakternya yang mana?"

"eh? bisa bertiga?"

"entahlah, tapi pas aku tekan ini malah keluar karakter lain lagi"

"oh.. yasudah" kuroko memberikan stik psnya ke momoi

"etto.. aku pilih yang ini"

"kawaii"

"uh. na-nani?"

"karakter momoi-san kawaii"

"ehh? honto? hehe.. ureshii.. oh iya, ayo mulai" kuroko mengangguk di ikuti akashi

"nee-chan, aku mendapatkannya.. boleh aku mulai?"

"uhm. souka.. uh-uhm, bersiap lah.. kalian.." anak panah visual menusuk mereka

"hahaha! tanoshii, nee-chan!"

* * *

[T.B.C]

＼(^^)／ Yo! ketemu lagi dengan author yang membawa cerita ga-je. oh iya pasti penasaran itu siapa sih main nusuk-nusuk untung ga asli anak panahnya kalau asli pasti bukan tbc tapi end,nyehehehe~! (*≧▽≦)ﾉ

kalau penasaran lanjut aja lah (〜￣△￣)〜 oh iya jangan lupa nyampah di kolom review, jika sempat nanti author akan mendaur ulang sampah kalian menjadi lebih berguna bagi bangsa dan negara /apa sih =.=


	2. Putri penghuni istana

**_Disclaimer:_** _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_ _kalau cerita ini milik author mei aonaru seorang ^^_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk! Author baru memulai bikin cerita fantasy jadi.. maaf kan kalau agak aneh dan ga bikin kalian geregetan, karna geregetan itu judul lagu /apa sih -"_

 ** _Rating:_** _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~_ ＿〆(。。)

 _enjoy to read!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **'Game over'**_

 _ **Nyawa mu tidak akan kembali**_

 _._

 _._

 **Virtual Sekai**

 **.**

 **.**

"woah! sugoi!"

"are? ini aneh ssu"

"ha? apa yang aneh? ini yang namanya game!"

"o-oi! cho-chotto matte ssu!"

.

.

"hee.. ini.."

'tetsu-kun kakkoi!'

"lalu kita harus apa?"

"aku lupa, akashi-kun. aku malah melewati peraturan mainnya.. atau tidak ada ya?"

"oh! mungkin ada di prolog.."

"sou da ne, itu bagian yang tidak ada. bagaimana kau tau, momoi"

"ah!.. kalau ga salah.. tadi aku lihat di belakang kaset itu, katanya seingat aku peraturan main ada di prolog"

"sumimasen, aku terlalu banyak menekannya"

"daijobu, kuroko-kun"

"kalau begitu.. gimana kalau kita berjelajah, mungkin kita menemukan sesuatu.."

"uh-uhm.. bisa jadi ada orang selain kita disini"

"hm.. yasudah ikou"

[skip]

Dunia yang damai, rerumputan hijau menghiasi tanah, bunga indah nan wangi menemani rumput hijau, penduduk yang sejahterah, namun.. semua berubah

"nee-chan.. apa ada kehidupan selain disini?" tanya seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut terurai curly berwarna coklat muda dan baju dress selutut berwarna pink tosca

"hm? oka-san bilang itu hanya dongeng.." kata sang kakak dengan rambut terikat satu berwarna putih salju dan memakai baju dress hitam sepaha dan celana hitam selutut

"etto.. ceritakan dongeng itu, nee-chan"

"hm.. oke. demo, aku lupa lupa ingat"

"daijobu, intinya saja nee-chan"

"kalau begitu.. jangan tidur ya.."

"ha'i!"

"suatu hari.."

Ada seorang putri kerajaan yang cantik sekali. dia terlihat gembira setiap hari. namun, dia merasa bosan karna tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya kecuali pelayannya. karna bosan dia pun membuat sebuah game. dia membuat sebuah peraturan 'jika seseorang yang melewati bagian prolog, dia akan masuk kedalam dunianya' dan saat game itu di mainkan oleh seorang pemuda dari dunia lain, pemuda tersebut menghilang dari tempatnya dan ke dunia di mana putri itu tinggal.

"lalu.. mereka pun bertemu.. aku lupa bagian ini, hehehe"

"yah.. aku ingin tau selanjutnya apa.."

"kalau begitu.. gimana kalau kita ke gudang? kalau ga salah bukunya ada disana"

"ikou! ikou! nee-chan" sang adik dengan semangat menarik kakaknya ke gudang

"matte.."

.

.

.

"ketemu!"

"woah! ayo bacakan!"

"ha'i ha- eh? nani sore?"

"uhm? itu.."

"foto oka-san dan utou-san.."

"oka-san kawaii na.. rambutnya mirip nee-chan, terus rambut aku? utou-san coklat tua, aku muda.."

"uh-uhm.. kau campuran dari oka-san dan utou-san. oh ada kertas, apa ini?"

"surat, kah?"

"coba aku baca. uhm.. sebenarnya dongeng itu nyata"

"hee? na-nani? nyata?"

"um.. aku lanjutkan. putri itu sebenarnya saya, dan game itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. aku tidak tau sampai kapan game itu berhenti"

"hee, ternyata benar! ada kehidupan lain"

"ada surat lagi. ini untuk ku"

"aku ingin lihat juga"

"biar aku yang baca ya.. etto.. ukhm. anak ku sayang, mungkin kau sudah dewasa sekarang... kau pasti penasaran apa ada kehidupan lain selain ini? itu benar ada, buktinya utou-san mu itu dari dunia dimana oka-san pun tidak tau itu dimana.."

"aku jadi penasaran dunia itu.."

"aku juga"

tok.. tok../

"huh. masuk"

clek/

"tuan putri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"uh? aku mencari buku cerita.."

"souka.. oh iya.. ada pesan dari ratu untuk kalian"

"pesan? maksudnya dari oka-san?"

"uhm. ratu dan raja meninggal bukan karna mereka melanggar peraturan, saat itu kalian masih kecil.. karna ibu kalian tau akan terjadi sesuatu, kalian berdua di ajak pergi menjauh dari istana dan mereka dibunuh oleh ratu sekarang. awalnya.. adik dari ibu kalian iri karna dia bisa mendapatkan seorang pria yang tampan. lalu, dia pun membunuh raja namun dihalangi oleh ratu, tapi raja menghalangi. terus begitu hingga adik dari ratu kelelahan karna ulah mereka"

"hahaha! oka-san dan utou-sa- itte!"

"lanjutkan"

"lalu pada akhirnya mereka meninggal karna tertembak"

"jadi karna dia.."

"kau harus memberhentikan game itu"

"ga, aku harus membuatnya lagi. aku akan buat pasukan dan menghancurkan dia"

"eh? tapi, ratu bilang kau harus menghentikannya"

"aku ingin membalas kematiannya, ikou"

"hee, matte yo"

"hah.. anak mu sudah dewasa.."

...

"kita bakal ke dunia itu?!"

"uhm"

"berhenti disana!"

"eh?"

"bawa mereka ke dalam, jangan sampai mereka keluar"

"yokai!"

"o-oi! lepas!"

"mereka ingin apa, nee-chan?"

"entahlah"

esoknya..

"sudah jadi!"

"eh? woah! sugoi nee-chan.."

"nee.. gimana kita kesana?"

"oh iya.. gimana cara oka-san memberika game itu kesana sedangkan oka-san ga tau dunia itu dimana.."

"hm.. gimana ya.. mungkin ada orang yang tau cara kesana dan oka-san memberikan kaset itu dan dia pun menjatuhkannya.. hmm.. tapi siapa..."

"siapa ya..."

kriet/

"nee-chan, kau mendengar suara jendela terbuka?"

"uhm! jendelanya memang terbuka tapi tidak ada siapapun"

"ne-nee-chan jangan menakuti ku"

"memang benar"

"poi! oi! poi poi!"

"suara apa itu nee-chan"

"entahlah.. coba liat"

"poi! oi! kenapa jendela ini dari dulu tinggi?!" seekor kelinci bercampur tikus kecil berwarna putih dengan baju kesatria mini yang sudah lusuh

"ehh.. kau siapa?"

"poi! poi hisashiburi da nee!"

"poi? aku bukan poi"

"hee? bukan? lalu kenapa mirip?"

"nee-chan, mungkin yang dia maksud oka-san.."

"souka.."

"oh iya, kau tau cara ke dunia lain"

"ah! kalian anak dari poi ya? tapi sebelum aku jawab.. bawa aku ke dalam dulu.. aku lelah melihat kalian dari sini.. kepala ku pegal"

"oh. gomen.. kamu lucu banget sihh! gemes"

"turunkan aku!"

"ha'i"

"dimana poi?"

"um.. sepertinya kau belum mengetahuinya ya?"

"mengetahui apa?"

"oka-san sebenarnya sudah lama meninggal"

"hee? gomen.. sudah lama aku ga kesini lagi.. jadi aku benar-benar tidak tau"

"souka.. oh iya kau tau cara ke dunia luar?"

"um! aku penjaga portal"

"hee? penjaga.. portal?"

"kenapa? kau curiga aku bohong? karna badan ku yang kecil, ha?"

"iie. aku hanya.. sedikit tidak percaya.. nee-chan juga, kan?"

"bawa aku kesana"

"mungkin kalian terlihat disini tapi kalau disana tidak. benda-benda tajam yang ada disini tidak akan terlihat. kalian juga tidak dapat menyentuh apa-apa disana"

"souka, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana"

"jika kalian kesana aku tidak tau kalian akan kesini lagi atau tidak. jika kalian terbunuh karna portal itu atau kalian mati kelaparan di sana.. aku tidak tau harus apa.. walaupun aku sudah lama menjadi penjaga portal tapi aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi nanti untuk manusia tentunya.."

"sepertinya tidak usah saja, ya.. nee-chan?"

"aku akan tetap kesana. aku tau resikonya berbahaya tapi aku tidak akan membuat dunia ini dalam bahaya"

"poi mitai.."

"eh?"

"oh iya maksud mu dalam bahaya?"

"yah.. sejak oka-san diganti dengan oba-san, dunia ini menjadi aneh.. mungkin belum bahaya.. tapi entah kenapa rasanya bukan dunia yang dulu aku tinggali saat oka-san masih ada"

"berapa lama aku ga kesini lagi sampai hal penting itu aku tidak tau.."

"yang penting kau sudah tau, oh iya nama mu siapa?"

"eh? etto.. usazumi, panggil aku usa"

"usa-chan! aku-"

"sekarang saatnya kita kesana bukan perkenalan, ikou!"

"hee, nee-chan gitu.. padahal aku ingin main sama usa-chan"

"oh iya lebih baik kita lewat jalan pintas"

"jalan pintas?"

"uhm! tepatnya disini"

brus/ lantai kamar jadi berlubang karna hentakan dari kaki usa

"woah! sugoi!"

"ikou ikou!" mereka pun pergi lewat lubang itu setelah mereka masuk semua lantai pun kembali ke semula tanpa lubang sama sekali

. . . .

"ini portalnya. ingat! jangan lakukan hal yang membahayakan kalian.."

"ha'i usa-chan!"

"kalau begitu.. ja!" mereka berdua masuk portal

"semoga berhasil.." portal itu meghilang

.

.

.

"hee? jadi ini dunia yang oka-san bilang? sugoi! kirei! wo-ump"

"usa tidak bilang suara kita tidak terdengar"

"demo.. kalau kita menghilang berarti suara kita juga hilang dong"

"kalau tidak? bisa bahaya nanti.. usa bilang jangan lakukan hal yang membahayakan"

"ha'i ha'i"

"oh iya bawa panah ini, di anak panah itu ada pin jadi nanti kita akan pilih siapa yang akan jadi pasukan kita"

"pin? untuk apa?"

"mungkin sudah beratus-ratus orang atau lebih yang main ini dan tidak melihat prolog jadi kalau kita ke dunia kita lagi, kita tidak akan kehilangan orang yang kita panah"

"souka na.. haa.. nee-chan cerdas!"

"ini juga"

"ini apa lagi?"

"walkie talkie, kita akan berpisah jika sudah menemukan target jadi, jika kau ingin memanah seseorang kau harus bilang dulu"

"hee, uhm! ha'i wakata"

"yosh! ayo kita berburu"

"yokai!"

Dunia itu pun berubah saat mereka pergi, dunia yang damai menjadi kacau tidak ada rumput hijau,tidak ada bunga lagi. dunia ini menjadi wadah peperangan banyak yang terbunuh karna tidak tau apa-apa tentang dunia itu.

[T.B.C]

haa~! akhirnya chapter ini selesai.. oh iya pas mereka masuk portal otomatis baju mereka berdua berubah jadi pake baju kaos dengan celana panjang, ya kali pake dress emang mau ke kondangan.. terus bajunya kisedai dkk jadi pake baju karakter yang mereka pilih, btw mereka ga tau kalau-

kise: authorcchi spoiler! jangan didenger ssu!

apa sih.. yaudah kalau gitu aku kasih tau yang lain aja, btw mereka pas itu masih smp ceritanya dan kaset yang ada di kise itu punya ibunya dan punya akashi dkk itu punya anaknya nanti aku kasih tau namanya

kise: nah gitu dong ssu, bilang aja ga tau namanya..

tau kok.. belum saatnya aja

kise: jadi makin penasaran kan ssu?

Ga sih kayaknya, udahlah tutup udah banyak nih

kise: iya iya, jangan lupa review ya ssu biar authorcchi sayang aku

apa?

kise: nanimonai ssu! aku tidak bilang apa-apa


	3. Permainan baru dimulai

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_ __ _kalau cerita ini milik author mei aonaru seorang ^^_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk! Author baru memulai bikin cerita fantasy jadi.. maaf kan kalau agak aneh dan ga bikin kalian geregetan, karna geregetan itu judul lagu /apa sih -"_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~_ ＿〆(。。)

 _enjoy to read!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kau bisa melakukan apa pun jika kau masuk ke dalam dunia ini**_

 _._

 _._

 **Virtual Sekai**

 **.**

 **.**

"hoy! ada orang disini!?" teriak aomine

"o-oi! aominecchi, jangan berisik"

"memangnya kenapa?" aomine menoleh ke kise

"nanti ada mons- itu?!" kise menunjuk ke semak-semak

"ha?" aomine melihat ke arah semak-semak, semak-semak itu semakin bergerak dan

"kyaaa!"

"urusee! itu hanya kelinci" aomine menutup telinganya

"eh? um.. ukhm! aku kira monster ssu.."

"aku bukan kelinci!"

"siapa yang ngomong itu?" aomine melihat ke arah atas

"aku! disini oi!" dan melihat ke arah sumber suara

"oh.. heee?! na-nani? kelinci bisa bicara?!"

"huaa! kelinci bi- ump!" aomine menutup mulut kise

"suara mu lebih keras dari ku" dan melepasnya kembali

"sumimasen ssu" mereka pun pergi begitu saja

"oi! kalian!"

"ada yang ngomong ya?" tanya aomine yang di geleng kan kise

"jangan abaikan aku disini!"

"oh iya! aku lupa dengan kelinci ngomong"

"aku bukan kelinci ngomong!"

"kyaa! kelincinya bisa ngomong!"

"ayo tinggalkan dia" sekarang kise yang di tinggal

"o-oi! matte yo futari to mo!"

[skip]

"momoi-san daijobu?"

"um? daijobu.. aku masih kuat berjalan"

"lebih baik kita istirahat dulu disini"

"tidak perlu akashi-kun kita lanjutkan saja"

"muka mu mulai pucat, momoi-san"

"eh?"

"yaudah kalau kau ingin lanjut lagi, kita akan istirahat disini. ikou kuroko-kun" kuroko mengikuti akashi di belakang

"hee? bukan begitu maksud ku!" momoi mengejar mereka berdua

"momoi-san bilang masih kuat berjalan"

"maksud ku.. itu.. tadi itu.." akashi mengeluarkan senapannya. momoi merinding "a-"

"akashi-kun jangan memakai kekerasan!" kuroko mendekat ke arah momoi

"apa maksud mu kuroko-kun? aku hanya penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada di semak-semak itu" momoi bernapas lega "aku kira apa.." akashi memeriksa semak-semak

"bom!"

"b-bom? terus gimana?"

"lari!" mereka pun berlari menjauh dari sana

BOOM!/

"wuaa!"

"aaa!"

"uh?! ump!"

kabut asap bercampur debu masih mengitari tempat itu.

"uhk! uhk! tetsu-kun dimana kau?" momoi menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya

"aku disini" kuroko berjalan ke arah momoi

"akashi-kun? dimana kau?!" teriak momoi sambil berjalan menjauh dari kuroko

"akashi-kun?!" teriak kuroko

"dimana dia?"

"aku sudah kesana tapi ga ada"

"hee? terus dimana dia?" kuroko menggeleng

Tanah pun bergoyang

"ge-gempa?" momoi berjongkok

"sepertinya" kuroko mengikuti dan menutup kepalanya

"ta-tanahnya! tanahnya retak!" momoi melihat ke arah bawah tempatnya

"Gyaaahhh!" kuroko terjatuh

"Tetsu-kun! huh. AAAaaa!" momoi pun terjatuh, tanah itu pun memakan semua yang ada disana dan tertutup kembali. rumput hijau dan pohon-pohon tumbuh kembali

[skip]

"jadi ini portalnya?"

"iya"

"bohong ssu"

"aku tidak berbohong! aku ini penjaga portal!"

"kelinci biasanya pembohong"

"uhm! aku setuju sama aominecchi ssu"

"yaudah kalau ga mau balik lagi. aku tutup portalnya"

"ja-jangan!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"cepet masuk"

crak/

"eh? aku mendengar ada suara sesuatu ssu"

"ha? suara?" kise mengangguk

"portalnya hilang!" aomine dan kise menengok ke belakang melihat si kelinci campuran tikus yang riweh karna portalnya lenyap

"yabai ssu! gimana caranya kita pulang kalau begini" kise memegang kepalanya frustasi

"yaudah kalau tidak ada portalnya lagi.. berarti kita harus menyelesaikan game ini" aomine berjalan menjauh

"matte aominecchi!"

"huh. tanahnya.. GYAaaaa!"

"a-aominecchi! huh. AAAaaa!"

"ka-kalian! UWAAaaa!"

mereka bertiga pun masuk dalam tanah. seteah mereka masuk, tanah itu pun kembali semula.

[skip]

"te-tetsu-kun? a-akashi-kun? di-dimana kalian? disini gelap.. oh iya hpnya" momoi mengambil hpnya

/tek

"dimana ini?" momoi melihat kesekitar dengan cahaya di hpnya "eh? apa itu?"

.

.

.

"itte.. dimana ini ssu? a-aominecchi?! dimana kau!?" teriak kise sambil berdiri "oi! huh. ada cahaya" kise berlari menuju cahaya

bruk/

"itte! kenapa ada batu segala ssu" kise berdiri lagi dan menuju cahaya yang ada di depannya

"a-ano.."

"ha? kau bicara dengan ku?"

'di-dia bisa bicara ssu? kelinci bicara sekarang serigala? dunia macam apa ini ssu?!'

"oi! kalau kau diam terus aku pergi"

"ja-jangan pergi ssu! aku butuh cahaya mu"

"kau siapa?"

"aku.. kise ryouta ssu! pemain basket teiko"

"pemain.. basket? kau bukan dari sini?" kise mangangguk

"jadi.. kau.. kau!?"

"na-nani?"

"kau manusia dari dunia lain! akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan manusia dari dunia lain yang masih hidup"

"hidup?"

"banyak yang tertelan dengan tanah dan akhirnya mati. tapi, ada juga yang masih hidup tapi.. hidup lalu mati karna kelaparan atau dimakan makhluk buas"

"makhluk buas?" kise mundur perlahan

"tenang aku tidak suka makan manusia apalagi manusia dari dunia luar"

"huh.. yokata ssu... oh yang tadi berarti bukan batu tapi.."

"mungkin kepala atau anggota tubuh yang lain" kise menelan ludahnya

"oh iya aku penunggu bawah tanah, aku bisa menemani mu jika kau mau"

"te-tentu saja aku mau ssu"

"oh satu hal lagi aku satu-satunya serigala bercahaya yang jadi penunggu bawah tanah. dan kau beruntung bertemu dengan ku mungkin jika kau menemukan yang lainnya kau mungkin sudah jadi santapan mereka"

"s-souka.. yokata.. siapa nama mu?"

"hmm.. nama? dari lahir aku suka dipanggil aneh, apa itu nama?"

"bukan ssu.. itu bukan nama.." kise sweatdrop

"kalau begitu kau yang pertama memberikan nama padaku"

"okari? gimana?" serigala itu pun tertawa yang diikuti kise. akhirnya mereka berjalan mencari jalan keluar

[skip]

"itte.. huh. oi! pergi dari perut ku" aomine mengambil si kelinci tikus -ngakunya- penjaga portal dari perutnya

"jangan pegang telinga ku! sakit!" kelinci tikus itu meronta-ronta

"oh sumimasen. hanya telinga mu yang bisa ku pegang!" aomine menjatuhkannya

"itte! seharusnya kau tidak melepasnya begitu saja"

"kau berisik. oh iya kau punya sesuatu bercahaya?"

"ini"

"saa.. kita mulai permainannya" aomine mengarahkan tanaman bercahaya yang kelinci tikus itu kasih

"a-apa itu?!" teriak histeris mereka berdua

[skip]

"lepas! oi! siapa pun lepaskan tangan ku!"

"hee? lepas kata mu? kau kesakitan?"

"siapa kau?!"

"aku? aku ratu penguasa dunia ini dan calon istri mu"

"nani? aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan mu"

"kau harus. karna ini pe-rin-tah" ikatan di mata akashi dilepas

"nee.. siapa nama mu?" bisik sang ratu

"..."

"kalau kau tidak memberitau ku.. bersiaplah~ fuuhh~" akashi merinding karna tiupan

"kawaii~ cepat beri tau.." akashi di peluk dari belakang

"lepas!" teriak akashi membuat sang ratu menghindar

"hah.. kalau begitu bersiaplah.." sang ratu mengambil sesuatu dari lehernya ternyata sebuah kalung. lalu, dia pun memutar kalung itu di depan akashi seperti menghipnotis

"sekarang perhatikan kalung ini" akashi menutup matanya

"kau harus membuka mata mu..." entah kenapa akashi mulai menurut dan mengikuti arah kalung itu

"nee.. setelah kau sadar.. kau harus mematuhi perintah ku karna aku ini istri mu yang kau cintai" setelah itu akashi tertidur. sang ratu mengalungkan kalungnya lagi ke lehernya

"dunia ini akan sempurna.. bersiaplah kalian semua.." sang ratu meninggalkan akashi yang tertidur di kursi dan tangannya masih terikat,didepannya ada sebuah televisi besar dan ada momoi,aomine,kuroko, dan kise di dalam layarnya.

[T.B.C]

udah berapa lama ya aku ga update.. ah ga penting. btw,cerita kuroko kok ga ada ya? kayak ngilang gitu.. atau jangan-jangan dia pake misdirection ngilang dari fanfic ini karna boring, ga sih.. sebenernya aku lupa

aomine: bilang aja ga tau ceritanya

ya.. itu juga bisa jadi.. hehe. oh iya kalau inget aku ceritain di part selanjutnya! ao-kun onegai..

aomine: jangan lupa review minna-san

hm! review kalian sangat sangat berguna bagi author loh!


	4. Kebangkitan sang Raja

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_ __ _kalau cerita ini milik author mei aonaru seorang ^^_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk! Author baru memulai bikin cerita fantasy jadi.. maaf kan kalau agak aneh dan ga bikin kalian geregetan, karna geregetan itu judul lagu /apa sih -"_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~_ ＿〆(。。)

 _enjoy to read!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bermain atau mati?**_

 _._

 _._

 **Virtual Sekai**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah sedang tertidur lelap di kasurnya, akashi seijuro namanya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia pun terbangun, melihat kesekitar. Meja bundar kecil di pojok kiri di temani kursi antik warna putih mini, lalu ada lemari kecil di atasnya lampu tidur dan tembok yang di cat warna putih salju, karpet merah terbentang lebar di lantai. Seketika akashi memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"dimana aku?" tanyanya sambil bergumam

"kau di kamar, sayang"

"huh. ka-kau.. oh.. ternyata kau. apa yang terjadi?"

"hm.. tadi kau pingsan lalu pelayan membawa mu ke sini"

"souka.."

"nee, siapa namamu?" seketika matanya mulai menajam melihat ke arah akashi

"akashi seijuro" dengan muka polosnya dia menjawab

"oh iya sei-kun. kau mau makan apa? biar nanti aku yang masak untuk mu"

"apa saja. masakan yang kau buat pasti enak"

"sei-kun bisa saja. kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau pancake?" akashi mengangguk, dia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar 'masakan yang ku buat pasti enak? masuk dapur saja tidak pernah.. hahaha... dia sudah berhasil ku taklukan..' benak sang ratu yang berjalan melewati lorong

[skip]

"souka.. kau baru saja jadi penjaga bawah tanah.."

"yah.. begitulah.. aku tidak tau harus apa.. tapi bagaimana lagi.. nanti orangtua ku dibunuh karna ke egoisan ku nanti"

"memang seharusnya kau begitu.. kau harus berusaha menyukainya walaupun hati mu menolak,ini untuk orang yang kau sayangi"

"hum! aku akan berusaha.. oh iya aku oumi, yoroshiku"

"kuroko tetsuya, yoroshiku. oh iya oumi-san kalau boleh tau itu nama dari siapa?"

"..." oumi menunduk

"sumimasen sudah menanyakan hal aneh. ayo kita lanjutkan jalannya" oumi masih terdiam. kuroko melihat kearah oumi "ada apa?" layar hp kuroko mati, suasana kembali gelap

"nama itu dari sang ratu untuk ku" kuroko memencet hpnya, cahaya kembali menerangi

"lalu?"

"dia sudah meninggal. aku tidak tau kenapa.. aku benci ratu yang sekarang karna dia semua makhluk di dunia ini menjadi budak, tidak peduli kecil atau besar, mau perempuan atau laki-laki semua sama, semua harus menurut apa yang dia katakan atau kau akan mati karna sihirnya"

"termasuk pemain yang kesini?" oumi mengangguk

"semuanya tidak terkecuali" mata kuroko terbelalak dia pun menegguk air ludahnya

[skip]

"seharusnya kau tidak mengarahkan cahaya itu ke depan matanya, serigala tanah benci itu!"

"aku tidak tau! kau tidak memberi tau ku tadi!"

"seharusnya kau mengerti!"

Sretttt!/ beberapa serigala berhenti di depan mereka berdua

"huh. yabai.. kita terkepung"

"hah.. hah.. mampus! kita pasti mati"

"nee, terus kita harus apa?"

"aku bukan dari tanah mana ku tau dan aku baru tau jika tanah yang sering aku injak ternyata bisa begini.. ini aneh.."

"i-ta-da-ki-MASSS!" salah satu dari serigala itu berjalan mendekat ke arah aomine dan menyerangnya

Teng/

Buk/

"huh. ternyata ini tameng.. souka.. eh? tameng? sugee! sebuah kapak bisa jadi tameng juga! ini benar-benar luar biasa!"

"oi! disaat seperti ini kau bisa bangga begitu? cepat lawan mereka!"

Syattt/ sebuah kapak panjang mengenai leher serigala yang mengelilingi mereka

"wahahahaha! pasti poin ku bertambah!"

"huh.. yokata.. nyawa ku selamat.. kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum serigala lain datang"

"daijobu, jika aku masih memegang ini kita pasti aman"

"aman kata mu? tadi kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya? malah lari.."

"itu karna.. karna kau tadi lari jadi aku ikut lari"

"hah.. alasan... oh iya aku usazumi, kau?"

"aomine daiki. kalau dalam game biasanya jika melawan musuh dapat sesuatu seperti nyawa atau-"

"hah.. hah.. hah.. huh.. ini memang game tapi nyawa mu ada satu, sekali kau mati kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini.. atau ke dunia mu"

"si-siapa kau?!"

[skip]

"hee? kau bisa bicara?"

"hm? memangnya aneh? bisa turunkan cahaya itu dari mata ku" momoi pun mengarahkan cahaya hpnya di mukanya agak turun dikit

"a-aneh sih.. tapi kalau di dunia game mungkin ini hal yang biasa.. ya kan?"

"intinya aku aneh kan?"

"bu-bukan itu maksud ku.. ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan hewan yang bisa bicara"

"oh.. gomen siapa namamu?"

"mo-momoi satsuki"

"ouki. kau tersesat?"

"bisa dibilang begitu"

"aku akan mengantarkan mu keluar dari sini, ikuti aku"

"arigatou ouki-kun"

"kochira koso"

beberapa menit kemudian..

"aku lapar"

"eh?"

"kau tau aku sangat lapar saat ini" ouki berbalik menatap momoi

"a-apa maksud mu?"

"aku ingin memakan mu.." mata ouki berubah

"hee? iieeee!" teriak momoi sambil menutup kepalanya dan berjongkok

"bukan kau yang ku maksud. oi! kisama!" ouki menggigit leher serigala yang ada di samping momoi

"se-sejak kapan dia ada disana?" momoi menjauh. ouki memakan serigala itu

"kau mau? ini" ouki menaruh daging serigala di depan momoi

"tidak terimakasih... aku ga suka serigala"

"kau tidak suka.."

"maksud ku aku tidak suka makan daging serigala"

"souka.. kalau begitu aku makan sendiri saja" perut momoi tiba-tiba bunyi "kau belum makan"

"aku masih bisa hidup walau lapar"

"kau harus makan ini"

"tidak usah.. buat mu saja.."

"yasudah.. itadakimas"

Bruk/

"huh. m-momoi kau kenapa?" momoi pun pingsan

[skip]

"banyak juga ya ssu"

"aku tidak menyangka kalau sebanyak ini.. hah.. aku capek kise-kun"

"kalau begitu kita istirahat disini dulu ssu"

"nee, aku bingung kenapa kau bisa kesini?"

"hm.. oh pas aku udah milih karakter, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku kesini. tapi, pas aku bermain sendiri tidak ada yang aneh.. aku main seperti biasa ga kesini"

"ada yang aneh?"

"oh! prolog, pas aku main sendiri aku melihat prolognya sampai beres. saat aku main berdua karna teman ku ingin melewati prolognya jadi aku skip ssu. mungkin karna itu.."

"bisa jadi. aku baru ingat kalau ratu pernah membuat game dan game itu akan membawa seseorang dari dunia luar. dan sampai sekarang kaset game itu masih ada disana, jadi banyak yang kesini tapi tidak tau cara mainnya"

"karna melewati prolog yang disana ada peraturannya ssu" okari mengangguk dengan semangat

"terus untuk apa kau disini?" tanya okari yang membuat kise kebingungan

"membunuh sang ratu"

"huh. kau siapa? ka-kawaii ssu"

"salah fokus.."

[skip]

"ikuchi suyuki. putri dari ratu sebelumnya, kau harus membantu ku"

"jadi.. untung saja aku ga mati tadi.." aomine terduduk lemas melepas kapak panjangnya

"baru sadar kau? eh? p-poi! kau masih hidup? yokata.." usazumi memeluk suyuki

"nee, ini pasti rencana dia" usazumi melepas pelukkannya

"aku juga curiga kalau dia yang membuat ini"

"ano.. kalian ngomongin apa sih? dia siapa?" tanya aomine kebingungan dan di jawab usazumi

"ratu yang sekarang. dia yang membuat dunia ini menjadi aneh dan tidak terkendali, banyak yang mati karnanya"

"hee? be-benarkah? jadi karna dia lagi!"

"tenang dulu. jika kita lawan dia sekarang mungkin kita akan mati"

"pasukan, aku sudah membuat pasukan. dimana ya mereka semua?"

"hanya beberapa orang yang bisa selamat dari sini karna banyak serigala tanah yang kelaparan"

"jadi.. mu-mustahil membunuh dia?"

"bukan mustahil. kalau memang hanya kita bertiga yang selamat dari sini yasudah kita lawan saja dia"

"nyawa mu bagaimana?"

"nyawa ku? hm.. entahlah.. sekarang ini aku tidak mementingkan nyawa ku, aku sudah puas berada disini menikmati game yang tidak pernah aku coba" aomine berdiri menggegam kapaknya sangat kuat

"tapi tadi kau bilang untung ga mati tadi"

"ikou, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja jalannya" aomine berbalik

"sebenarnya kau tidak ingin mati kan? kau terlihat kuat padahal kau lemah" aomine menaikkan kapaknya memegangnya sangat kuat

"jujur saja. dari mata mu aku bisa lihat kalau kau menyimpan sesuatu yang kelam, kau tidak mau orang lain melihat itu karna kau terlalu kuat menyimpan kelemahan mu"

"urusee. tutup mulut mu jangan bilang lemah lagi aku benci kata-kata itu, lemah itu untuk pengecut seperti kau" aomine berbalik

"pengecut mana yang mementingkan nyawa orang lain" aomine terdiam

"sudahlah kalian. kalau kalian seperti ini terus serigala yang lain akan datang lagi" usazumi melerai mereka. akhirnya aomine mengalah (aomine: karna dia cewe aku mengalah) dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

[skip]

"ikuchi riteru,anak dari ratu yang lama. etto.. honto ni kawaii?"

"uhm! kau lucu sekali ssu, etto.. ikuchicchi" wajahnya memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya

"panggil riteru saja"

"oke.. riterucchi"

"ukhm! kalian berdua sama saja.. ano ikuchi-chan, apa maksudmu membunuh sang ratu?"

"dia membunuh oka-san.. karna itu aku dan nee-chan ingin membuat pasukan dari dunia luar untuk membunuh dia. jadi, onegai.. mm.. siapa nama mu?"

"o-"

"bukan kau tapi- kau" riteru menunjuk kise

"eh? aku kise ryouta ssu"

"kau mau menolongku kan? ryouta-kun.."

"uh-uhm.. pastilah, kau yang memanggil ku kesini untuk itu kan ssu?" riteru tersenyum gembira diikuti kise juga. okari pundung di pojokan karna jadi kacang mereka berdua

[skip]

"mmh.. huh. ss-si-siapa kau?!"

"ouki, kau tidak megingat ku? "

"ouki yang ku kenal serigala bukan manusia"

"souka.. waktunya berubah..."

.

.

.

"matte kuroko-san, sepertinya aku akan-"

"hu?" kuroko berbalik "o-oumi-san? nande?"

.

.

"sekarang.. kau hancurkan mereka semua, jangan ada yang terlewat"

"ha'i. aku akan hancurkan"

"bagus, lakukanlah sei-kun"

[T.B.C]

Telat lagi ya? gomen.. rasa malas merasuki ku.. yah.. semoga saja nanti rasa malasnya keluar, etto.. boleh minta review kalian? mungkin dengan adanya review kalian rasa malasnya lebih cepat keluar.. nanti kalau ga keluar aku bakal ruqyah jika perlu.. hehe.. ga kok canda.. lanjutkan saja~~


End file.
